User talk:Annonnimus
Welcome Hi, welcome to L.A. Noire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the L.A. Noire page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hi, i'm just wondering, are your the founder of this wiki? [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:05, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, its looking good so far. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:14, January 5, 2011 (UTC) No problem, I really like the sound of this game so i'll be editing a lot. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 00:13, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Same with you, I expect this wiki to become very popular as the game gets closer to been released so if you need an admin i'll be able to do it, I have experience as i'm the bureaucrat of the Mafia wiki. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 00:19, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 00:29, January 6, 2011 (UTC) By the way i think the wiki looks great and the theme looks very good. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 00:34, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I've done my best to advertise this wiki by putting check out the L.A. Noire wiki on my Mafia wiki userpage in large text, i'm not expecting to get loads of new editors but it may get a few. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 00:41, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Also after viewing the videos a lot i have picked up on some of the cars, i'm not sure if they will be called by there real world names in the game bur its likely as they used a real city name. Should i create the pages and just change the names if the cars are found to be called by fictional names? [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 00:48, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Images Where are you finding all of there images? [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 00:13, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Also were are you finding out about the characters? [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 00:18, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 00:30, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Question How do you know so much about the game, like the characters and stuff.Seth Tomasino 16:41, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I have to admit, this wikia is good I mean the game hasn't come out yet there so much information on characters and stuff.Seth Tomasino 18:10, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I bet you're excited about the game too :)Seth Tomasino 18:17, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I know right, you first see this really awsome game and like" I can't wait for this to come" then they said it'll come out 2 years or more.Seth Tomasino 18:25, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Tell me about it, are you a breaucrat of this wikiaSeth Tomasino 18:35, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Is there any admins, (Tom I know)Seth Tomasino 19:59, January 7, 2011 (UTC) So how many users are in this wikia?Seth Tomasino 20:41, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Can I edit on this wikia?Seth Tomasino 20:50, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello friend. I am the creator of the L.A. Wiki Noire in Spanish and creator of the Mafia Wiki in the same language . I am also administrator of the Mafia Wiki in English. I hope to help you begin the game. 20:46, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Which is devoted to a wiki, not to import the "spoilers. " THX. 05:09, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I've been looking at the link filtered characters and looking at the image list for GTA V I found this and I think a false image. Question: How far is reliable information L.A. Noire?-- 09:37, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ANATOLEY I probaly should've inform you that the user anatoley is a bad user, frequently insults other users on the Mafia wiki, so it be best for this wikia that you should banned him on this wikiaSeth Tomasino 01:21, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Also, thanks for cleaning up that message.Seth Tomasino 01:54, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but, GOOD EDITOR? ask The Tom on his point of view, he'll never learn his lessons for all of his recent troubles.Seth Tomasino 02:41, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I doubt he'll ever learn his lesson, this is why he complain about why he isn't an admin because he's a little rotten brat, he's a loser to the wikia if his attitude keeps up, you're not going to make him an admin because he'll abuse other usersSeth Tomasino 01:12, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hopefully in the future there'll be a good users who will be an admin, not me cause I'm too lazy I'll never want to be an admin, so much work like editing and contributing, screw itSeth Tomasino 02:48, January 22, 2011 (UTC) good job I've got to say, the theme you've got for this wiki is fantastic, Nice work lad.Mastererium 10:36, January 22, 2011 (UTC) So May 17th, i was really hoping earlier but i guess some people have been waiting years. How did you find out the release date. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 10:00, January 23, 2011 (UTC) L.A. Noire release date Just telling you, on the 24th or 25th, a new trailer is gonna be released for L.A. Noire and it was leaked and taken down but the release date for L.A. Noire was on the trailer. The trailer says the release date is the 17th of May.Mastererium 14:01, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :D I didnt get to see it myself, I red it up on GIMastererium 15:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Similar Anon, I noticed your avatar is from L.A. Noire right.Seth Tomasino 18:21, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Well it looks like the cover of Dashiell Hammett's book Nightmare Town, since the game is about detectives, the game could have some things that are based off detective movies and books.Seth Tomasino 18:30, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Also is it alright to abandon an account?Seth Tomasino 18:41, January 24, 2011 (UTC) My username doesn't fit my personality, and pretty much it gotten a bad name for my recent troublesSeth Tomasino 18:49, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the note, I gotta go now, I gotta tell AtomicBomb123 and Sirlinkalot96 about this cool thing I found on Youtube, since you're an admin on RDR Wikia, you play the game as well, it's a fan made music video about the game, the song is "Blaze Of Glory" by Bon Jovi and it perfectly fits the game, it's called "Red Dead Redemption Blaze Of Glory".Seth Tomasino 19:11, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello annonnimus. Can I help by making infoboxes, photo montages etc?-- 15:01, January 28, 2011 (UTC) So I can help you with whatever you need. I have many different infoboxes. It could also help in any wiki template as the Mafia, I've made my own with little help. I prefer to help by doing things such editing because my English is not very good. Some examples: # Mafia mission # Mafia vehiclesThere is an error that I fixed. The word "show (Mostrar)"looks repeated. # Mafia protagonist # L.A. Noire character (The fingerprint, the number and signature are random) # L.A. Noire LAPD etc.-- 19:54, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Permission to edit? Hi, Thanks for the welcome. I have a question about editing, I tried to add some info about L.A. Noire's map size, but wasn't able to save my changes as I was told I didn't have permission. Are some articles locked? Dave. I got this message: Are you the owner of L.A. Noire Wikia? If you are we RockstarHQ would like to affiliate with you guys. We are going to launch our L.A. Noire fansite soon. We will link to your Wikia and you can link to our site? '' ''Contact me at: zeeshan810_thegame@yahoo.ca '' ''- RockstarHQ '' ''myrockstarhq.com (Officially recognized by Rockstar Games) '' I told them to ask you but incase they don't read the message i thought i'd show you it. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'''m]] (Talk) 19:42, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Anon, I'm sorry for my recent troubles on the Red Dead wikia.Quiet Man 22:59, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Labs Hi Annonnimus. Joe from the Wikia Gaming team here. I just wanted to give you a heads up on a new tool for admins that will be activated on L.A. Noire Wiki this coming Monday. Here are the details: Wikia Labs is a new tool that will allow admins to see what new features we're working on and try them out before they're complete. An important part of launching a new feature is to see how people use them and read through the feedback people send in. This helps us to make some improvements before we release the product to the whole site. When you go to Special:WikiaLabs as an admin, you'll see a list of features. You can use the large sliders to add them or remove them from your wiki. Features in Wikia Labs can be turned on, so that they will be available on your wiki. Although they're mostly complete, there will likely be some bugs that we're working through. If you find any bugs, or if you have an idea to make the product better, click 'Give Feedback'. The current features in Wikia Labs are not brand new, though not too many people know about them. In the next few months we will be adding many more, so be sure to come back from time to time. As an admin, you will see a link to Wikia Labs on your toolbar. You can see a preview at the Wikia Labs test wiki. Let me know if you have any questions. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:10, February 11, 2011 (UTC) You've seen me on the red dead wiki right? can you back me up about this whole "infinity" block bullshit on the mafia wiki?ANAT0LY LANB3RY 19:17, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I won't be active on the wiki for a currenlty unknown amount of time, I hope to return but I am currently unsure. I'm not stepping down as an admin as I do hope to return though I can't be sure at the moment, i'll let you know if i'm leaving for good. [[User:The Tom|'''T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:28, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Anon, the cases in L.A.Noire, you think they are based on real life cases?Quiet Man 22:48, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 00:00, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Anon, when are you going to let some of the other users be admins?Quiet Man 21:55, February 15, 2011 (UTC) It was a false alarm and i'm back, sorry for the inconvenience. Just so you know Quiet Man is Seth Tomasino. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'''m]] (Talk) 16:41, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Just wanna know thanks.Quiet Man 19:42, February 17, 2011 (UTC) You know who I am.Quiet Man 20:04, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Annonnimus, Can you please reply back at zeeshan810_thegame@yahoo.ca. Please reply back, RockstarDB.com